


remember how we used to play

by InkCaviness



Series: Halloween Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, M/M, Past Character Death, ghost au, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tadashi lies on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling and listens to the quiet sound of Tsukishima typing away on the computer. It’s comforting, a sound he’s heard a million times before and it’s almost as if he can feel himself drifting off but he doesn’t fall asleep even though his blinking goes slower.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki,” he speaks up. His voice sounds oddly loud in the room but he tries to ignore it and just goes on. “Remember how we used to play pirates when we were kids?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember how we used to play

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of [Halloween Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131200104948/haikyuustuff-hq-halloweeny-week-adjusted), prompt: Pirate AU
> 
> i'm kind of...interpreting this prompt very loosely but pirates are mentioned so i hope it's okay

As Tadashi lies on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling and listens to the quiet sound of Tsukishima typing away on the computer. It’s comforting, a sound he’s heard a million times before and it’s almost as if he can feel himself drifting off but he doesn’t fall asleep even though his blinking goes slower.

 

“Hey Tsukki,” he speaks up. His voice sounds oddly loud in the room but he tries to ignore it and just goes on. “Remember how we used to play pirates when we were kids?”

 

He doesn’t get a reply, but he’s used to that by now. It doesn’t sting, he tells himself, not even a little bit.

 

“You had that ridiculous eye patch, the one you got from Akiteru. And we always pretended that little forest down by the river was our secret lair.”

 

A fond smile tugs at the corners of his lips when he thinks back to summers long gone. Maybe, he thinks, Akiteru still has some photos from back then. He’d ask for them if he could but right now he’s not sure if he even wants them. If he would turn his head to the left a little he’d see the row of pictures lined up on the shelf above Tsukishima’s bed. Their first day of junior high, their last game of high school, the selfie they took on their first date, Tadashi pressing a kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek.

 

He doesn’t move. Instead he keeps his eyes fixed on the clutter of glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and counts down from ten in his head.

 

“I went down there last week actually,” he huffs a laugh, “It’s a lot smaller than I remembered it to be. For you it would probably look even smaller.”

 

He doesn’t expect a reply anymore and none comes but the typing stops. It’s followed by the rustle of fabric, the sound of a chair scooting back, an exhausted exhale. Tadashi doesn’t need to look over to know that Tsukishima is probably leaning back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling the same way he is. For a moment everything stands still and he can almost pretend that everything’s normal, that they’re just going to stay like this for the rest of the afternoon and listen to music together without talking. He always liked that, always liked the fact that they didn’t have to talk to understand each other, he liked the silence between them in moments like these. Now he hates it, hates this silence so much that it makes him want to scratch his skin open until all the words tumble out.

 

He lets his head fall to the side. There are no pictures there, just a white wall, and Tadashi feels like he’s going to throw up. In the week after the accident Tsukishima shoved every photograph he could find into the back corner of his closet. Tadashi really wishes he hadn’t, it would be much easier to pretend if the room wasn’t so empty.

 

“I miss you,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, “I don’t even need you to answer, I just want to know that you’re listening.”

 

Everything stays quiet, they way it always does, they way it’s been for months now. The last time he heard Tsukishima’s voice was when it echoed back from the white walls of a hospital room. He doesn’t remember the words, all he remembers is the pain and Tsukishima’s screams before everything went silent.

 

Tears sting at the corners of his eyes and he closes them, wills away the room around him and he can slowly feel himself fade away.

 

When he opens his eyes again he’s looking up at a grey sky and snowflakes dance through the air. He wishes he could feel the cold but he can’t, not even know that the sun’s vanished behind the horizon. Slowly he sits up and scoots back until his back hits stone. Pulling his legs up he hugs his knees to his chest and let’s his eyes wander around as he rests against his own gravestone.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
